Truly Beautiful
by silver-fox89
Summary: Ada is free of Weskers grasp but has no idea where to go from where she is. her thoughts travel back to Leon and she heads for his home but will he accept her so willingly after all her betrayl? LeonxAda


Truly Beautiful

_Authors note: After playing Resident Evil 5 I wondered to myself what would become of Ada Wong after Wesker 'died'? This is my vision of what takes place after it all ends. Resident Evil is property of Shinji Makami and Capcom._

Blood trailed after Ada Wong, her beaten and broken form shadowed by the dark of night. She knew Wesker had gone to Africa even though she herself was unable to personally keep in contact with him; it seemed that the spy had been punished for disobeying her current supervisor.

_After returning from Spain and handing the Plagas sample to Wesker Ada was headed to her quarters for some much needed rest. On her way back she could swear she felt someone was watching her but brushed it aside, blaming it on her tired mind instead. Quicker than lightning she was slammed hard against the wall; a pain like no other swam inside her skull. Her eyes opened to see none other than Wesker pinning her where she stood his eyes burning with anger behind his shades._

_"Did you really think it was so easy to pull a fast one on me Ada?" He growled and she only looked at him with confused eyes._

_"Don't even bother trying to play innocent, it won't work. The sample you gave me has been a fake this whole time." His fist struck her face, leaving a painful stinging that had Ada hissing afterwards. _

_"Why you're trying to sabotage my work is beyond me but I swear you will not go unpunished." His voice was angry and serious as he dragged her away by her throat to a prison cell, slamming the metallic door behind the both of them. All that could be heard from inside was muffled slap, kicks and punches delivered by the evil man and the groans and cries that followed soon after, the spy being punished brutally._

Every day since that evening Ada was held prisoner in the cell; she was beaten once every week but Wesker never killed her and she had began to worry, believing he had experimental plans for her. As luck would have it, Wesker was reportedly killed by none other than Chris Redfield and the scientists who were in the facility she was held at panicked. One of them accidently activated the self destruct system, unlocking her cells door and giving her freedom. It was midnight now and she was in the calm and quiet of Washington's city streets. She had no clue where she was going but something inside her kept reminding her of one man.

'Leon.' She headed towards a phone booth hoping it would reveal the location of the government agents home. Flipping through the old, tattered pages soon brought her to the K section and she realised just how many people shared the former cop's name.

"There's got to be at least two hundred Kennedy's in here, how will I...hold up." her fingernail underlined the familiar name of one Leon Scott Kennedy and she scrolled over to the side, his phone number and address labelled as clear as day, a smirk gracing Ada's lips.

"I guess becoming a government agent didn't give him the common sense to hide his location." She said to herself leaving the small booth to head for his apartment, coughing from her raw and damaged throat; for once in her life she didn't have a plan laid out for when she'd meet him, she'd just play it by ear and hope she didn't end up dying in the end.

Leon had just finished another day at the Whitehouse; being one of only a handful of agents chosen to guard and aid Ashley Graham was like having one big headache. The quiet of the elevator music reminded him that he was close to his apartment and the sweet relief that only a relaxing evening could bring. A ding indicated he'd arrived on his floor, the doors sliding silently open while he stepped into the carpeted hallway. It was now one in the morning but Leon didn't care, he got two days off in a row after working fourteen tiring ones.

"The numbers don't seem fair in that ratio but you can't beat the pay." He said to himself his words seemed like yelling in the desolate hallway. He stood in front of his door reaching into his pocket to get his house key when he noticed something out of place; the wall by the locking mechanism was scraped as if someone were fiddling with it. He tested the handle and his suspicions were confirmed when the door opened without him unlocking it. His gun was quickly drawn as he entered the room, his experiences of being jumped on by zombies and crazed Spanish villagers had taught him not to take chances. The door was shut behind him and locked in case someone was waiting to catch him from behind; rounding the first corner he stopped to listen for any subtle shifting an unsuspecting intruder would make from discomfort in their hiding spot. He chose not to turn on the light, afraid it would give away his position, and instead relied entirely on the little nocturnal vision he had. The sound of cloth fluttering had him spinning around, pointing his gun quickly in the area but seeing nothing at all. A small sigh fluttered past his lips only to be replaced with a surprised grunt, the cool feel of a knives edge dancing dangerously close to his throat.

"You should have used a knife, it's better for close encounters." The sultry voice of a woman whispered next to his ear and right away he knew who the owner was.

"Taking my advice for once huh? You've learned well but you forgot one thing..." he stunned her for a second by cutting off his sentence there, giving him the opening he needed to elbow her in the gut, a choked cough leaving her when the wind was knocked from her lungs and she released him. He turned around preparing for a counter from the deceiving woman but Ada's injuries had left her weaker than she expected, feeling her head get light before slipping into unconsciousness and falling to the floor. Leon's arms relaxed to his side when he saw she wasn't getting up, her breathing shallow and barely audible. He flicked the wall switch and was able to see just why she was so weak; her pale flesh was marred with various cuts and bruises, some healing and others fresh, and a trail of dried blood that crusted at the corner of her lips.

'Ada.' He never had known much about the mysterious spy to begin with, but he couldn't just sit by and watch someone suffer; his was a personality of compassion and helping others which is why he had wanted to become a cop so many years ago. Ada shifted her sore body and let out a deep breath as she woke, feeling something solid tug on her wrist when she tried to move her arm. Her weary eyes glanced up to see a handcuff around her slender wrist, the other end holding her where she lay on the couch. Moving her gaze lower she noticed all her cuts had been bandaged up and her dirtied skin was clean, save for the area's that were not yet revealed.

"That was a dirty trick to pull, sneaking up on me in the dark. Then again that's all you know isn't it; Trickery and betrayal." His deep voice was calm and soothing to her ears, his footsteps getting closer after he got up off a nearby chair. It had been quite some time since she last saw the former cop in Spain yet he looked just the same, handsome and at the moment quite serious. She shifted her form to stretch the stiff muscles in her back and abdomen.

"When you do the line of work that I do, you have to watch your own back, and if it involves bending the truth a bit then so be it." She said a coy smile shot in his direction. Leon knelt down in front of her so that he could make eye contact with her; for once he had her in a position that she couldn't leave and he wanted to get some answers.

"And just what type of job have you taken up. Why have you been running around in the shadows all these years?" she sighed, knowing all too well that he was bound to bring the question up and she was prepared for it.

"Who's to say I'm not just working for myself?" she retorted.

"Don't lie to me; it's obvious you're not doing it for yourself. You've been taking virus samples from both Racoon city and Spain. Is someone paying you to assist them?" he continued to interrogate, Ada only growing more frustrated by the minute.

"If you want to know the truth go talk to the B.S.A.A." she said knowing all too well that they were informed of Wesker's activities thanks to one Chris Redfield.

"Why don't you just, for once in your life, tell me the truth yourself." The government agents tone had began to turn sour the more the woman refused to be open with him.

"Because if I did then I'd have to kill you soon after, my business is top secret." She said.

"I highly doubt you could do anything to me in your current position." He said getting up and turning his back to her as he headed for bed. Before he left Ada looked back down at her bandages wondering just why he chose to help her despite the fact that he barely knew anything about her.

"Leon, just why did you heal me?" she questioned in a tone that was softer than what he usually heard her use. He glanced back over his shoulder, a look of weariness in his features.

"Because...I couldn't stand watching you lie there and suffer. I've always helped people even if they didn't deserve to be saved. In the morning I'm taking you to the police station, maybe they can get some answers out of you." He finished turning off the light and disappearing into the dark, his bedroom door shutting almost silently behind him. Ada lay on the couch unable to sleep not because of pain or stress, but because of memories that resurfaced from long ago. Back in Racoon city she had been under strict orders by Wesker, get the G-virus sample and get out; but things had become much more complicated when she ran into a clueless rookie cop, Leon S Kennedy. At the time he wasn't very coordinated at all, but she could tell he put his heart into helping others, especially when she was shot by Birkin's wife and he made sure she was bandaged and in a safe location before he went back to look for a way out of the infested city.

'He always helped me and was never once my enemy, no matter how much I double crossed him.' She thought pulling against the cuffs that held her. She couldn't just lie around and wait to go to prison for the rest of her life, she had to escape. Her hands were already small and using an old technique she'd learned long ago, she drew the bones in her flesh together and pulled down. The tight space made it painful and she groaned but she inwardly cheered when she felt the cuffs separate from her tender skin. Feeling the coolness of the wood floor touch under her feet, she quietly walked over to the window. Unlocking the latch, she opened it as quietly as possible and looked out. There was a slight stone ledge underneath that she could step out onto and then climb down. Cautiously she stuck one leg out but stopped for a moment, familiar words swimming through her head. _'I've always helped people even if they didn't deserve to be saved.'_

She pulled her limb back in and just stood, rubbing her brow and trying her best to figure out what was wrong with her.

'Leon's always said things to try and get the better of me so why am I suddenly being bothered by his words? Better yet why did I come to his place if I already knew he'd only capture me? I could have escaped to anywhere now that Wesker's gone.' Her pacing back and forth was physical proof that she was confused, more conflicted now than she'd ever been.

'Sure I've gone through pretty much the same hells as he has and I've even taken time out of those missions to back him up...why did I ever even care for his well being?' the answer was so obvious that it hit her like a brick wall.

'No, don't tell me...I'm in love with him?' she seemed to ask herself this like a question. She had pretended to be a little flirtatious on her Spain mission to get under his skin, but she couldn't help admitting that she enjoyed him noticing her, the tingling it brought to her stomach was quite pleasurable. The facts were right in her face now and she could no longer deny the feelings she'd developed for the former cop. Wesker was gone, she had no obligation now, so the only thing left to do was complete her personal mission and see if Leon felt the same. Tip toeing into his room her ears were soon met with the soft yet deep snoring that vibrated through his chest. In the dim lighting she could make out his half naked form, covers pulled down near his waste to reveal his bare upper torso. She noted how much more muscle he'd gained since she first met him and blushed.

'How could I have not known I was in love with him? He's so handsome.' But it wasn't just his physical traits that drew her to him; it was his protective and dedicated spirit that shone through even the darkest nightmare. Bedsprings creaked almost silently as Ada expertly climbed over top of Leon, her torso held above his by her legs and arms. In his dreams Leon was revisiting a painful part of his past; the time when Ada had gotten shot in the back by Annette's gun and ended up over the side of the metal bridges railing. He could still feel his arms straining while trying to pull Ada back up; he felt his heart sinking again when she said she wouldn't make it and said goodbye, letting go and dropping into the darkness below, his voice yelling her name in despair afterwards. This time though he heard her whisper his name back and when his eyes opened slightly to the darkness of his room he heard it again, the voice was real; she was right on top of him.

Startled and believing she'd come to finish him off before he could take her into the police station, he jumped up abruptly, hearing her gasp as he tackled her hard to the floor. The bruised feeling in her back had her groaning in pain that only continued when Leon gripped both her arms, pinning her underneath his form while he caught his breath.

"Lying was one thing but I absolutely will not stand for people who stab others in their sleep." He growled in anger, Ada only continuing to squirm before looking up at him in confusion even though he couldn't see.

"No you've got it wrong...I came to tell you something. "She pleaded hating the sound of her weak side.

"What might that be 'see you around handsome?'" he scoffed knowing all too well she always sweet talked to get her way. She shook her head, eyes begging him to listen and even in the darkness he could see for once that she was showing sincere emotion, his heart feeling a prick of pain from making her this upset.

"I've been a fool, all these years I denied my true thoughts and feelings, my mind clouded by stupid missions. Please tell me Leon, is it too late...to say I love you?" her eyes clenched shut preparing for painful rejection and possibly punishment for escaping; she had no idea how he'd react and that scared her, fear being something she hardly ever felt.

"At the moment yes, but I'll give you one last chance. I'm going to ask you a few questions and for each one you answer truthfully, you'll receive something special, ready?" in the back of her mind she knew she wasn't but her heart said otherwise, a quiet nod being her only response.

"Good first question; why have you been collecting virus samples all these years?" his eyes shone with intensity.

"To help further the research in bio weaponry for my supervisor." She said after taking in a big breath. He could tell it took a lot of inner struggling to get that answer out so she was obviously complying and telling the truth. Keeping his part of the bargain, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek leaving Ada staring with wide eyes.

"Who is your supervisor?" he asked before she could even comprehend what happened.

"A-A man by the name of Albert Wesker; He was one of the head research conductors when Umbrella was around and then he became a higher up in the new pharmaceutical company Tricell." She all but stuttered out. Leon felt his anger rise hearing this news; to know that she was helping the people who destroyed his old home this whole time burned him deeply, but he couldn't punish her now that all of Umbrella was gone. That was a ghost of the past that was best forgotten. The long silence had Ada worrying, her breathing speeding up when she feared Leon would surely beat her for being a traitor. Instead she was only met with the gentle touch of his lips gliding over hers for ten seconds before he pulled back, still not forgetting to reward her for being honest for once.

"Was he the one who beat you?" he said this in an almost sad tone. Ada averted her eyes but nodded none the less.

"But I don't have to worry anymore, according to recent news he died in Africa about a month ago." Leon had no more questions to ask her, all he felt like doing now was getting to know who the spy was; the real Ada. He leaned back in to give her the last reward but her lips opening as she was about to talk had him stopping for a moment.

"Do...do you love me too?" it was her turn to ask the question now and Leon felt his face heating up, although he didn't know why. He looked back in his memories to where he first kissed Ada during Racoon city and the answer was clear.

"Yes." He whispered above her lips before they were covered once more. This time the kiss was no reward, being deepened when Leon's tongue begged for entry and she granted it without resistance. Both muscles slid over each other as if unable to get enough from one another; Leon let go of her arms allowing her to hold around his neck and pull him closer, moans in her chest and butterflies in her belly. He broke apart to pick her up off the floor, resting her gently on the soft mattress of his bed and sitting down beside her. She smiled at him genially for the first time, inching closer to sneak a hug in unexpected but he didn't mind at all. She felt safe in his arms, able to feel every move of the sinewy muscles as they caressed her back through the thin cloth of her dress. His groan mirrored the pleasure he felt when she lightly sucked on his neck not at all afraid to show what she felt for him. Rough skin from his fingertips was felt sliding down the top of her spine to massage her shoulder blade and her body shivered at the contact.

"Ada I want to see you, the true you." He said trying his best to get her to talk about her past, what she was into, anything. She sat back and seemed to think for a second, finally she nodded and he was thrilled unable to wait to hear what she had to say.

"I'll show you then." Rather than hearing her begin to tell her story, he instead saw her bring her hands to the back of her dress. The sound of a zipper being undone broke the silence in the room and Leon could see Ada discarding her dress in the dim light; it was truly her but not the way Leon had expected and he sat in silence, unable to think of what to say in the situation. Ada moved closer and let out a disappointed sigh when she saw Leon move back.

"Leon my past, it's something that I can't even find the words to explain to myself." She began pleased to find he was sitting still when she scooted closer again.

"All I want now is a future." She sounded sad and the government agent felt awful for pushing her this whole time to get answers; Ada was a person who unfortunately only knew how to live by deceiving others and completing a mad mans missions, but just like any other person she could always be given a chance to start a new, she just needed someone who was there for her for once in her life. He pulled her tiny frame tightly against his bare chest, resting his chin on top of her scalp. To feel his skin against hers made an incredible heat rise in her abdomen and she only snuggled closer. Small kisses tickled his collar bone and Leon swore he heard her whisper thank you, kissing her brow to say you're welcome. Feeling that his boxer shorts weren't necessarily needed in the dark he began to slide them past his buttocks, feeling Ada's small hand assist in getting them off. His skin goose bumped now that it was fully exposed to the semi cool air of his air conditioned apartment and Ada helped it relax and return to normal by sharing her body heat, laying her soft stomach on top of his and only getting closer. He turned her head to face him again and released another deep kiss upon her delicate mouth, her moan muffled by his fevered breath.

Sensitivity rose as their hormone levels increased and raced through their veins; Ada's tender nipples were erect but could only be felt not seen, pressed so close to Leon's chest and her sex flush heating her whole abdominal area. Leon had begun to get excited as his organ was constantly being brushed against, increasing arousal every time she shifted against him. Breaking away from his kiss, Ada moved off his leg to lie by his waist on her side. Her fingertips brushed over his sex, a hitched gasp leaving Leon after each touch. Trailing teasing kisses from his hip to his inner thigh her lips finally ended up by the sensitive area, her short breaths tingled his very being. Leon never expected her to pick up the shaft with such care before licking the epidermis, that by this point had began to ache and his guttural moan that followed was only a small indication of the need that resided within him. Her thumb stroked the sensitive head and Leon could have sworn he'd died when the pleasure swam through him, his thigh muscles tensing up without him knowing. Ada figured she'd teased him long enough and pulled away, the government agent looking down with questioning eyes. Even in the dark he could see she was lying on her belly, her lower half facing in his direction as if telling him he could do as he see fit.

The fringe of dirty blonde hair that was over his right eye tickled her bottom and she felt his breath at her entrance, an excited shiver climbing up her spine in anticipation. Soft and caring lips kissed her lower regions causing her hips to rise in reaction but his hands held each cheek steadily so he could continue to work. Her milky lubricant had already begun to leak out and he lapped up every bit without hesitation before snaking his tongue inside, her hitched breath and moans only intensifying with every move. After moving his thumb across her clit and suckling her labia he heard her whisper no more and complied, pulling back and wiping his lips of any remnants. The warmth of his torso covered her back like a heavenly blanket, his weight held just above her by his strong arms while his hips moved cautiously in between her legs. One hand laced around to stroke the front of her throat, his lips gliding softly between her neck and shoulder area drawing forth another moan while he scooted so that he rested against her entrance. She glanced back and wondered why he was waiting, meeting his questioning yet beautiful eyes once more.

"Are you sure you want this?" he wanted to be sure she was as much for this as he was. A smirk was shown before she lay her head back down.

"Isn't the answer clear by now?" it was more of a question than an answer but Leon knew she meant yes and so he prepared for the task ahead. Inhaling deeply he steadied himself in, hearing the soft squish of both wet sex's becoming one; Ada winced slightly at the tinge of pain the new bulge delivered but recovered quickly when he pulled out and slid back in, this entry bringing nothing but a throaty moan to Leon's ears. His face was buried deep into her shoulder, sweat glistening his brow while he concentrated on the blissful feelings that came with each steady thrust, Ada's head turned just enough to kiss his forehead with care while they both whispered sweet nothings and moaned when tender area's collided. Forty wonderful minutes felt more like an hour, Leon taking his time while he made love to the smaller form underneath him her body now just as wet as his own; every muscle strained and tensed up when he felt her walls enclose tighter on his member, every thrust becoming a little harder to push but ever more pleasurable than the first.

"Oh...oh Leon..." she panted out quietly before her climax hit her like a tsunami, small hips bucking back violently into his while she rode the intense wave of pleasure. Her loins tingled still after, Leon wanting to reach his own blissful ending soon. His head hit her sensitive spot two more times before he felt his climax near, pulling out swiftly to finish off without harming Ada in the process. To his surprise she sat close to him, small hand wrapping around the other half of his engorged sex and stroking firmly to help him out. He came soon after groaning Ada's name once the pleasure hit him while resting his brow on her shoulder as it finished his tingling slowly going away. Stamina running on empty, the two lovers just looked quietly at each other in what little light was present. Ada was the first to avert her eyes thinking maybe she had better head back to the couch but Leon didn't let her get far. She was pulled into his embrace again as he fell back to lie down on the bed. His sheets covered over both of them even though their body heat combined was enough to keep them both comfortable; the former spy gently caressed her lover's cheek and he held her hand, stroking a thumb with care over her knuckles.

"I never knew you could be that gentle." She whispered to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me and I don't know about you, but if you stick around for a while I'm sure we'll figure each other out eventually." Leon said.

"Are you inviting me to live with you?"

"Isn't the answer clear by now?" he smirked mocking what she said earlier. She giggled at the sense of humour he had but sniffled slightly after, finding herself overjoyed at knowing she had a home. He pulled her head to his throat, rubbing her scalp to say it was all right, and hoping that from now on things would become a little clearer for both of them.

"I won't leave this time, I promise." She whispered this as they both dosed off. It wasn't goodnight but for Leon, it was a hell of a lot better than goodbye.

_Many people hate Ada, but I don't really find her that bad. Besides since I'm already shipping Claire and Steve like crazy I have to give Mr. Kennedy someone to love. Please tell me what you think, reviews are love, and I hope you liked this fic. I love doing aftermath stories._


End file.
